Strange Dreams
by XxChocoMelloxX
Summary: a request for KellyJane, Tealpirate, and the rest of Parle Productions. A Vancha/Conor fanfic. You would know them as Roxas and Zexion from Demyx Time on YouTube. Rated M for swearing. yaoi, crossdressing, blah blah blah
1. Chapter 1

_This is so much different than what I am used to writing. Normally I write in someone's POV but I didn't for this one. Also, normally it's for a giant fandom. Not for this one. This was requested by KellyJane, TealPirate, and the rest of Parle Productions. A Vancha/Conor fic. Only the beginning for Parle fanfiction._

_I am really sorry if the people seem really OOC but I am not a stalker and don't know every detail about your lives. So apologies if some things are not correct. As you can see I'm kinda out of my comfort zone._

_**Warning: CRACKINESS, YAOI, and CROSSDRESSING are in this fic. You have been warned.**_

_Me: I don't own nor am I a part of Parle Productions. All credit goes to Kelly and Jenn. Enjoy!_

Strange Dreams

Vancha sighed and walked in the door. He dropped his stuff in the corner and sat on his bed. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and groaned. What a stressful day it's been.

The Parle member laid down and glanced at the clock. It read 10:17 pm, "Well, I guess a bit of shut eye won't hurt."

He put something on his twitter and proceeded to fall asleep.

"LINDA!"

The voice jerked Vancha awake. He looked at his new surroundings. He was sitting at a desk just outside of another room. He got up and noticed he was in a dress and high heels.

"What the hell…?" he muttered to himself.

It was then that he felt an extra weight on his chest. Vancha facepalmed. He had boobs.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me."

"LINDA!" The voice rang out again.

Vancha shrugged and assumed voice was probably referring to him. He sighed and went into the office to find…

"Jenn?" Vancha asked in disbelief.

Jenn rolled her eyes, "There you are, Linda. Were you sleeping again?"

"Well I-"

"Never mind." Jenn interrupted, "Just go bring me Miss Poole's resume."

Vancha sighed and left the room to look for the paper.

Jenn turned back to the person sitting across from her, "So Charlotte, where were we?"

Charlotte smiled, "Well I think that I'd be a great addition to Parle Productions. I have the experience, the references, and I can tell by the look in your eyes that I'll be a worthwhile addition to your team!"

Vancha returned with the resume. When he was about to give it to Jenn, Charlotte shot up and snatched it out of his hand. Vancha shot her a look and went back to his desk in the other room.

Charlotte continued on, "So I'll start at 25 pounds a week and we'll work our way from there."

"Wait, I don't think-" Jenn tried to say.

"This is a great opportunity for me. We'll make it 35 but I won't go any higher!" She interrupted.

"Hold on a second." Jenn tried again.

"Sounds reasonable to me! I'm hired!" she beamed.

Jenn slammed her hands on the table, "Wait a minute, you can't do that!"

"I can't do _what?_" Charlotte half yelled.

"Say you're hired."

"Say what?"

"You're hired."

"I am? Fantastic!" Charlotte said victoriously.

Meanwhile, Vancha was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He was in the women's bathroom staring at himself in the mirror. Blonde hair, heavy makeup, and a flowery dress. He really needed to stop drinking.

He walked back in and sat down at his desk. He noticed Jenn was gone and Charlotte had taken her place. Getting bored already, Vancha began playing with his hair.

Suddenly, he saw Conor walk in the door. Vancha didn't know why but…he felt attracted to him. Almost an infatuation. Maybe it was because he was wearing a tux. Conor smiled and set his resume on the desk. He began to make his way to the office. Vancha followed Conor with his eyes. He began to lean against his arm which was on the desk but instead fell out of his chair, smashing the wastebasket beneath him. Conor stared at him strangely as Vancha was practically crawling on the floor to him.

Charlotte didn't look up when Conor came in, "Please have a seat."

"Thank you." Conor replied.

Charlotte nodded and noticed Vancha's strange attraction to Conor. She smiled and took that to her advantage. She looked up at him as he was sitting down. Vancha made it to the desk and got up. In two seconds, Conor was pulled halfway across the desk kissing Charlotte. Vancha put his hands on his hips staring at both of them in anger.

Charlotte pulled back and stared awkwardly. She got up and walked away. Vancha grumbled and went back to his desk again. Conor attempted to process everything that just happened but failed. So he shrugged and sat in the interviewer's chair.

Vancha noticed Kelly walk in the door and drop her resume on the desk. He decided not to care anymore because he gave up understanding any of this bullshit a long time ago. He picked up her resume and started playing with it.

Kelly walked into the office and was greeted by Conor. She sat down across from him.

"So why do you want to join Parle Productions?" he asked semi knowing what he was doing.

Kelly smirked, "Ah, is that the question? Or is it why are you here in the first place?"

Conor looked at her in bewilderment, "I don't quite follow you."

"Am I the only thing you don't quite follow? Or is there more to this than that?" she retorted.

Conor shook his head to clear his confusion, "Linda, can you bring in the applicant's resume?"

Vancha sighed and threw the paper airplane resume into the office and hit Conor in the back of the head. Conor grabbed the paper and set in down on the desk. Kelly got up and dangled a watch in front of Conor's face.

"When I snap my fingers, you will turn to the woman beside you and say 'You are hired' to the woman." She said swinging the watch back and forth.

Conor rolled your eyes, "That's it. I'm calling the police."

Kelly snapped her fingers and Conor's head fell flat on the desk. He rose slowly and turned to her.

"You are…a retard." He said laughing in the end.

Kelly snapped again, but to no avail.

Conor put his feet up onto the desk, "Enough lady, get out of my office."

"Fuck it. Plan B." She cleared her throat and spoke in a voice similar to Conor's, "Linda I want you."

Vancha almost immediately got up and ran into the office. Unable to control himself any longer, he jumped onto Conor and pulled them both to the floor, fiercely making out with him.

Kelly grinned evilly at the romantic chaos she created, "From this day forward, Parle Productions will be known as Pale Pornductions."

All of the sudden, Vancha's eyes snapped open and bolted up in his bed. He ran into the bathroom and was relieved to see he was back to his old self.

"Shit," he breathed, "I really need to stop drinking."

He heard his phone ring and fished it out of his pocket. He noticed that it was from Conor.

Vancha took a deep breath and answered it, "Hey Conor, what's up?"

"_Hey Vancha. Kelly just called and said that the group is meeting at Nando's in half an hour for breakfast."_

"Breakfast?" Vancha repeated. He looked at the clock and saw it said 8:30 am.

"_Yeah." _Conor confirmed, _"You okay? You sound tired."_

Vancha rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Oh um I had a bit of a rough night. I'm fine."

"_Well some Nando's will make you feel better."_

He laughed, "Okay Conor. Well I'll see you then."

"_Bye." _Conor said before hanging up.

Vancha put his phone back in his pocket after he hung up. He slipped his coat and shoes on, grabbed his keys and wallet, and headed out the door.

_Okay well I hope that wasn't too terrible! It probably won't be better than the other Vancha/Conor stories you've gotten. But I'm pretty sure this would be the crackiest. Sorry if it seemed confusing. Hope you all like it!_


	2. Chapter 2

**This has been posted like super totally late. xD The second chapter (which I called 2.5 for no reason) was posted in early June on DeviantART, and it is now almost August. Demyx Time 14 has come out by now so the beginning is kinda...not right so forgive me for that. Apologies all around for the people who read this on here. Even though one only reviewed xD. **

_I know I told some people that I wasn't gonna continue this. But how could I not? Plus seeing as how I'm not the only one with a VanchaxConor fanfic, I need to step it up a bit! _

_This one won't be as VanchaxConor but there will be a few bits and pieces. It's more like gonna be a continuation of the weird interviews that go on. _

_So, Vancha, Conor, Kelly, Jenn, other Parle members, enjoy!_

_WARNING: SOME PEOPLE WILL BE OOC (so to speak) AND THERE IS CROSSDRESSING, (assumed) YAOI, and (assumed) VIOLENCE. All of this is for humorous purposes._

Strange Dreams, part 2

Vancha's POV

This is stupid. I was sitting on my bed, looking at the blue post it note I was given reading my next part in Demyx Time 14. Jenn's really on crack now. How the hell am I supposed to pull this off? Unbelievable. Having to be an emo Twilight fan and a midget professor were okay but this crosses the line entirely! Well, at least I'm not as bad off as Dani. I snickered at the thought of what she had to do.

I crumpled up the small piece of paper and threw it across the room. I laid down on my pillow looking up at the ceiling. Maybe if I rested a bit, I could think of some good ideas on how to play this new Zexion character. But then I remembered the strange dream I had before. I laughed to myself, what were the odds of that dream happening again? Closing my eyes, I drifted off into sleep.

Poke poke. Poke poke.

Something was prodding at my shoulder. I raised my head and looked at the military version of Amala. She held out her resume for me to take. I looked at her and then at the paper. I grabbed it with my teeth and spit it back out of the desk. She looked at me weirdly and continued on into the interviewing room. I froze. Wait a minute. I looked down, dress and boobs. Not again.

Kelly welcomed her as she came in, "Hello, please have a seat."

She shook her head, "No thank you sir, I'd rather stand."

Kelly cocked her eyebrow, "Okay? Linda can you bring in the applicant's resume?"

I heard this and glanced at the resume with bite marks on it. I picked it up and ripped it in half. I then proceeded to pick up the phone and call Conor.

"So why do you wish to join Pale Pornductions?" Kelly asked, still a little weirded out.

"I feel that it is my duty to assist mankind in all that I do." Amala stated proudly.

"Well," Kelly said, "How many hours are you willing to work?"

"I will work hour by hour. Until you command me to stop."

Kelly nodded, "Alright. Linda where is that resume?"

I rolled my eyes at hearing my boss's outburst, "Come get it bitch!"

"What?" I heard on the phone.

"Oh no no Conor dear, not you." I said laughing.

Kelly groaned and walked over to my desk and picked up to two torn pieces of the resume. When she turned around to go back to her office, I stuck my tongue out at her and began playing with my hair.

She sat back down with a sigh and looked at the resume, "This is an interesting resume."

Amala nodded, "Why thank you, sir! There is no fraudulent material in my resume, sir."

"This is all very impressive but, we really don't need someone of your experience at this time. There may be a small chance that there will be an opening some time in the near future." Kelly spoke while throwing the resume in the trash can.

Amala stood right where she was, "I will remain here until that day comes!"

Kelly looked at her strangely, "Um, okay then?"

"So you'll pick me up in a few minutes? Great, see you then!" I said right before I hung up the phone. I looked up and saw Dan standing there before me. He was looking through the papers on my desk, shrugged and went into the office.

Dan walked into the room and was greeted by Kelly. He stopped where Amala was standing, frozen as a statue. He poked her a few times and then sat down in the chair.

"So why do you want to join Pale Pornductions?" Kelly began.

"Well…" Dan put his feet up on the desk, "I'm wanting to get some money to take out some chicks to like a party or something."

Kelly stood up, "Oh my god."

"What? Is that not cool or something?"

She shook her head, "Oh no, it's cool. You are exactly what we need here at this place. We need to please more teenage customers. You got the job!"

Dan jumped up and shook her hand, "Awesome!"

"Well I must be leaving now. Bye." Kelly said as she gathered her things and left.

I nodded to Kelly as she walked by me and within a few minutes, Conor walked in. I smiled and jumped into his arms. He kissed my cheek and carried me out.

Amala stood there shocked and appalled at why they didn't hire her yet they hired him. Something had to be done.

Dan started playing with the stapler and stuff when he saw Amala standing over him, "Hey."

"If you don't stop and surrender your position to me, I am going to kill you. And when I'm done killing you, I will feed you slowly, deliberately, piece by piece, to my dog, Fluffy." Amala spoke in a dark tone.

Dan's eyes widened. He shot up and grabbed the stapler, which, he realized had no staples in it. Amala was getting closer to him. He backed up and grabbed pieces of paper, balled them up and threw them at Amala. It seemed to have no effect. He was getting scared, he searched around frantically and proceeded to grab a pencil.

He pointed it at Amala, "Don't push me. This thing is-hang on." He sharpened the pencil he was holding and then pointed it back at her, "This thing is sharp!"

Amala took the pencil and broke it with one hand.

Dan stepped back again and fell into the chair. Amala grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, "Fluffy is a very hungry poodle."

He reached a shaky hand over to the desk to hold on to.

"Linda! Can you get me a cab? Please!" He cried out to the missing Linda.

Poke poke. Poke poke.

I slowly opened my eyes. Someone was poking me. I looked up and to my surprise, saw no one there. Then I realized what I had dreamed. Why do I keep dreaming I'm a chick? Maybe…that's it!

With my new idea, I rushed out of the room to do something I wasn't exactly sure of.

_Okay, was that as good as the first? Better? Worse? I have no idea. I was honestly scared to death that everyone wouldn't like the first one. Now I'm slightly worried you won't like this one. But we'll see what happens. I'm trying to use all of the Parle members in this but I still haven't used Laura and Dani. I've mentioned Dani but not Laura. If there is a part 3, they will definitely be in it. We shall see! I hope you all enjoyed it!_


End file.
